se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Países Bajos-Sudáfrica
|D= |F= President Jacob Zuma receives Prime Minister Mark Rutte of the Kingdom of the Netherlands at the Union Buildings in Pretoria. Prime Minister Mark Rutte is on a two day Official visit to South Africa.17/11/2015, Kopano Tlape, GCIS }} Relaciones de Países Bajos con Sudáfrica. Historia En 1931, Sudáfrica se convirtió en una nación independiente después de la aprobación del Estatuto de Westminster. En 1938, los Países Bajos y Sudáfrica establecieron oficialmente relaciones diplomáticas. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial (1939-1945), ambas naciones lucharon como aliadas. En 1948, el gobierno sudafricano, que en ese momento representaba solo una pequeña proporción de la población, erigió un sistema de segregación racial estricta y lo llamó apartheid (separación), que es un sistema codificado de estratificación racial que comenzó a tomar forma en el sur. África bajo el Imperio holandés a finales del siglo XVIII. Inicialmente, el gobierno holandés era neutral para el gobierno del apartheid en Sudáfrica. Sudáfrica fue uno de los pocos estados miembros de las Naciones Unidas que apoyó el punto de vista holandés sobre los problemas que enfrentan los Países Bajos con respecto a la descolonización de Indonesia y Papúa Nueva Guinea, eran de naturaleza "doméstica" y que la ONU no tenía derecho a interferir. En 1949, durante la visita del primer ministro sudafricano Daniel François Malan a los Países Bajos, la reina holandesa Juliana le dijo a su huésped que "nunca pondría un pie en su país mientras reinara el apartheid". En 1959, el representante holandés ante la ONU se abstuvo de votar por una resolución contra el apartheid, y el apartheid se consideraba "un asunto interno" de Sudáfrica. En marzo de 1960, las relaciones entre los Países Bajos y Sudáfrica se volvieron tensas después de la masacre de Sharpeville cuando la policía sudafricana disparó y mató a 69 personas. En 1961, los Países Bajos fueron el único país occidental que votó a favor de una resolución contra el apartheid en la ONU. Pronto, los movimientos holandeses contra el apartheid llamaron "Anti-Apartheid Beweging Nederland" (AABN) y "Kommittee Zuidelijk Afrika" (KZA) (ambos se fusionaron y se convirtieron en el "Nederlands Instituut voor Zuidelijk Afrika" (NIZA)) comenzó a organizar manifestaciones y obtener firmas para protestar contra el gobierno sudafricano en los Países Bajos. Otros eventos en Sudáfrica llevaron al gobierno holandés a tomar medidas más drásticas, como solicitar que todas las compañías holandesas dejen de comerciar con Sudáfrica (sin embargo, Shell continuó operando en Sudáfrica). En 1983, el gobierno holandés impuso requisitos de visa a los ciudadanos sudafricanos que visitaban Holanda. En febrero de 1990, Nelson Mandela fue liberado de prisión después de cumplir 27 años. En junio de 1990, Nelson Mandela realizó su primera visita a los Países Bajos. En octubre de 1990, el presidente sudafricano FW de Klerk realizó una visita a los Países Bajos. La legislación del apartheid fue abolida a mediados de 1991 y el 27 de abril de 1994, Sudáfrica celebró su primera elección plenamente democrática y Nelson Mandela fue elegido presidente. En septiembre de 1996, la Reina holandesa Beatriz realizó una visita oficial a Sudáfrica y se reunió con el presidente Mandela. En 1999, el presidente Mandela realizó una visita oficial a los Países Bajos. Ambas naciones mantienen relaciones cordiales y trabajan juntas en organizaciones internacionales y han firmado numerosos acuerdos bilaterales en cooperación política, económica, cultural y social. Hay vuelos directos entre ambas naciones a través de KLM. Ver también * Relaciones de Países Bajos * Relaciones de Sudáfrica Fuentes Categoría:Países Bajos-Sudáfrica Sudáfrica Países Bajos